Changing
by ClaireMist
Summary: Oneshot- Tom meets a little girl and completely changes her world, written for SilverOwlMalfoy's challenge -


So, this is my first story written for a challenge, these are my prompts:

Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Starship, Pink bows, Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K does

**Changing**

_She was so shy__  
__Till I drove her wild_

Little Bella Black, she was such a good little girl when I found her. Always following the rules, doing what mummy and daddy said without question, I liked that, it gave me a challenge. She was only thirteen when I stopped her in Hogsmeade. I smiled and I joked and I charmed and I could see that she just melted before me. She was the pawn, the first piece for me to move.

Little Bella Black kept to the backgrounds, shy as ever but cunning in her deeds. Slowly but surely, she began to pull the others into her web. Lies and manipulating came naturally to her, I was so proud. Her first convert was Rodopholous, they had been promised since a young age and he was willing to do whatever she said. Over the next two years, I had my own death eaters inside Hogwarts, right under that old twat's nose.

She was the first of them to receive the mark. She had been so loyal, so faithful that I gave it to her without any second thought. One day, I had a mission for her. I had met her in Hogsmeade, in a dark black alley, and I explained what I needed. She wept at the trust that I was putting in her and promised to try her hardest. I liked when she did that, showed her place. Soon, my little Bella Black was all dressed up. High heeled shoes and a low cut dress. Pink bows adorned her slicked back hair; no one would have guessed that she was only fifteen. Long black gloves covered her forearms and I smiled cunningly as I let her in. Hours later, the head of the auror department lay dead on the ballroom floor as my little Bella Black slipped out the back door, pushing a potion into her purse. She smiled wickedly at me.

"Come on Tom, let's get out of here."

My little Bella Black had been the first to suggest Malfoy Manor as the meeting place over the summer. Lucius was wary, but she promised that they would be discreet, and that is how I found myself in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor on a warm summer's night, surrounded by children, none-the-less. I hated them all, they were filthy, irrelevant little creatures, I hated all of them, except for my little Bella Black. She held her head high and led them with dignity. She was louder than the rest and the all shook with nerves under her cold, hard glares. Needless to say, I was very proud of my little Bella Black.

_I know your type__  
__Boy, you're dangerous__  
__Yeah, you're that guy__  
__I'd be stupid to trust_

Years passed and my shy little Bella Black turned into menacing Bellatrix Lestrange, mad woman who was not to be messed with. She tortured mercilessly and killed without second thought. When I disappeared, she was first to search for me, and the very first to break out of Azkaban in hopes of finding me herself, no matter what the Prophet says. Bellatrix Lestrange was deranged and a bit of a madwoman, no doubt about that, but she was **my** deranged madwoman, and therefore she was treated with the highest respect, after myself, of course. She bowed at my feet and begged for mercy, she had learnt well under my guidance.

We sat back in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, preparing our attack on Hogwarts. I looked at the woman I had raised and saw the old her, my little Bella Black. With the cheeky smile and pink bows in her hair. I saw the little thirteen year old that simply melted under my words. I saw my Bella and for the first time in years, I smiled. _**My**_Bella Black was sitting with me. _**My**_ Bella Black was commanding my army of death eaters and leading this war. I had everything that I needed in my world in that room with me, the elder wand and my little Bella Black, and for the first time in a very long time, I truly felt happy. Bella looked up at me and a grin stretched across her pale face.

"Come on, Tom. Let's kill this boy."

**A/N Reviews? Sorry for the shortness! This is my first challenge and the first time that I've ever written a piece with this pairing, so be nice!**

**-Claire-**


End file.
